hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 43
The forty-third episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on November 13, 2009. It adapts the rest of Russia's Older And Younger Sisters. Plot Summary The Day She Left Russia thinks back to the day that Ukraine declared independence and left home, as she felt things would get worse for both of them. He notes that in the present day, she's busy looking for friends in the EU. Ukraine wanders around, asking and hoping for a friend, but finds nobody else around (as Russia watches from nearby, and attempts to reach out to her). The One Who Came Back Russia mentions that they all used to live in a big house together (the Soviet Union). He is shown standing with Ukraine, Belarus, the three Baltic States (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia), and two mysterious shadowed figures (probably representing Central Asia and Caucasus). But one by one, each of the other nations vanish, leaving Russia as the last one standing. He mentions that he is the only one left and that it's a bit lonely, though he adds that it's not like he cares. The scenery changes some, as Russia's military uniform changes to his common clothes. Belarus returns, explaining that though she left with Ukraine, it didn't feel right not being with him. She insists that she'll stay by his side forever. Russia thanks her, but Belarus adds that it would be better if they were married so the relationship would be more intimate (to Russia's despair). One-Man Relationship Russia continues to narrate, stating that his boss and Italy's boss have been getting along rather well recently. He hopes that he'll be able to get along well with Italy, and tells both of the brothers that he thinks they can be good friends (though he is visibly nervous). Italy and Romano react with even more apprehension, the latter trying to hide behind the former as they both tremble in fear. Russia puts his hand on Italy's shoulder, causing both to become more startled and Romano to stammer. Russia asks if he can visit the two of them one day, due to it being very warm where they live. Before either brother can answer, Belarus glares and sneers at them, causing them to panic and hold each other in fear of her presence. Russia however, is worried and unaware of why the Italies are actually reacting that way. The Baltic Strangers Russia and Belarus meet up with a tearful Ukraine, as the three Baltics watch from a nearby corner. Lithuania remarks that it's cute how Russia has a soft spot for his sisters, and adds that Belarus is rather pretty. Estonia mentions that Russia takes his frustration out on the three of them, but mentions that siblings are great. Latvia agrees, and adds that he wishes he had siblings. Estonia and Lithuania can only stare at Latvia in an awkward silence, as a caption reads that the three nations really aren't close with each other even though all three are "Baltic States". It then states that Latvia is "alone on purpose". A dejected Latvia repeats that he'd like siblings, while the other two Baltics avoid eye contact with him. A footnote reads "May grace be granted to Latvia". The Scarf Russia sits on a park bench and wonders where things went wrong, as him and his siblings used to get along with each other a long time ago. He flashes back to when they were children. The three young nations stand out in the snow, freezing. Ukraine decides to give Russia her favorite scarf to keep him warm, while Belarus tugs at Russia. When Russia asks about the scarf, Ukraine states he can repay her by making her the successor to Kievan Rus. The young Russia feels it's unfair, while in the present day, Russia rethinks on that (unaware that Belarus is hiding behind the park bench). Advice From France: How To Make Others Like You Russia listens to the radio on the park bench, as he narrates that he sent in a letter to France's radio show. France reads Russia's letter, which asks what he can do to make people like him. France responds that one should just offer their love and that their pick-up line should be "How do I get to your bed from here?". Russia is confused by the advice, and thinks about how that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Suddenly, Belarus pops out from behind the park bench and grabs on to Russia. Post-Credits Teaser A blackboard is shown, with chalk doodles of Austria and Liechtenstein. A note reads "It may or may not continue." Character Appearances *Russia *Ukraine *Belarus *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Italy *Romano *France *Two unidentified 'SSR's (in silhouette) *Austria (doodle shown in post-credit teaser) *Liechtenstein (doodle shown in post-credit teaser) Voice Cast *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Ukraine: Yuki Masuda *Belarus: Urara Takano *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Latvia: Kazutada Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *France: Masaya Onosaka English Dub Cast *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Ukraine: Lydia Mackay *Belarus: Monica Rial *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Estonia: Mike McFarland *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *France: J. Michael Tatum Trivia *This episode introduces a new eyecatch that features all three Baltics. *In the manga, the two unidentified SSR nations were not shown in silhouette, but were instead drawn in a scribbly and vague manner with barely any identifiable features about them. In the anime, one of the silhouettes is shown to have a scarf while the other has short scruffy hair. *While most of the younger versions of nations are voiced by different actors, the young versions of Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus are instead voiced by the same actors who provide the voices for their older selves. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes